Together Again
by Yashagirl519
Summary: Okay this has nothing to do with Inuyasha! But please R & R this is a true story and i decided to type it! So... yeah Please and thank you! tell me what you think!


Together Again

I have been miserable for a year, I was so sad when he moved away. How could he possibly have left me? The only thing that made me happy was the thought he was coming back for me. You see, he moved away. Far away all the way across the country and far away from me. I know I miss him very much. I do not know how long I can take being so far away from him. But I know in my heart he will be coming. He said he would, he promised. I know he will come.

I was just in my room, brushing my long black hair. I brushed the tangles out a bit quickly and in a rush. My sapphire blue eyes were looking in my huge mirror, I sighed a bit. Tomorrow was my birthday, and I was meeting a few friends at the mall today, they said they had a surprise for me. "I hope they don't go overboard like last year" my thoughts trailed back to the last year, my friends decided to throw me a surprise party. At 2 am in the morning! They scared me so badly, I jumped out of my bed and slammed onto the floor and hit my head and twisted my ankle. That was some birthday… "I bet this time I'll end up in the hospital" I mumbled unenthusiastically as I grabbed my purse and I walked downstairs. "I'm going to the mall!" I called out to my mom and step dad. My mom, who was sitting on the couch playing a game on –my- laptop, waved her hand, "Have fun"

I rolled my eyes and I walked out, my car keys in my hand. I entered my cute little black car, sitting in the driver seat and backing up. I remember the first day I was in driver's ed. I was so nervous, but my boyfriend Jon helped me through it. Oh god I was nervous, I remembered crashing into the side of the building. And the minute I did, he rushed over and asked if I was okay. I shook my head sadly, "he's not here" I gripped the steering wheel tightly, almost a bit angrily. But I calmed down… it wasn't his fault his parents made him move away. Besides, he was coming back. But after a whole year, I was starting to have my doubts.

I finally arrived at the mall, White Marsh mall to be exact. My friends and I spend a lot of time here shopping, chattering, or just doing stupid things. Like when Megan fell into the fountain; which was –not- my fault. I walked inside the mall, and as soon as I did, I was tackled down to the ground by my hyperactive friends! I groaned as I laid on the floor, "Gee… thanks" My three friends laughed and helped me up, "Sorry!" they said, weirdly at the same time. My three friends, Megan, Jessica, and Emily were giggling at me. I smiled and shook my head. Then all of sudden they blurted out, "Happy Birthday!" which the people's attention and they stared at me. I blushed and crossed my arms. "It's tomorrow" Jessica blinked, "oh, oops" they laughed. "Okay how much sugar did you have?" I asked. Megan giggled, "We only had coffee!" I laughed, "well that explains why you tackled me!"

We spent the next few hours going from store to store window browsing and buying some stuff we weren't even going to use. As we sat down to eat, I glanced around and saw a few couples holding hands, hugging and kissing. It only made me sadder. But I hid my emotions with my sweet smiles. But I ate my food quietly as my friends chatted. What were they chatting about? I wasn't paying any attention. I was too busy thinking. I was just staring into space when Megan waved her hand in front of my face, "Huh?" I blinked and I turned my head. "Are you okay?" she asked. Soon Jessica and Emily were looking at me too. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine!" I blurted out, "I was just thinking about my party" I lied.

My friends grinned excitedly, "Oh I can't wait! It's a fancy party right?" I nodded, "Yeah" Megan smiled, "That's right! We still need to find your dress!" I raised a brow, "Say what?" Soon they grabbed me and led me into a store I never even heard of. They let me go and ran inside, grabbed random things. I merely stood there, staring at them. "Wow" I said in awe, "they had way too much coffee"

They came back and pulled me into the dressing room. They made me try on countless dresses! But they all had flaws in my friend's opinions. They were too sparkly, too short, too long, too ugly or even too pretty! I didn't understand my friends at all. Soon, Megan brought a dress over and handed it too me. I gasped softly, it was perfect! I hugged Megan tightly, "Thank you!" I smiled brightly and I paid for the dress. "Next…. Shoes!" I groaned a bit when they started dragging me again all around the store.

I didn't get home until 9 P.M. I was so exhausted, as I carried my bags up to my room. I set them down on my bed. I looked down at my new bought things and sighed. I turned away and sat down on my window sill. I stared up into the sky, watching the stars and the moon. I was gently twirling my fingers around a heart locket. It was just one of the special things Jon gave me. It was shaped like a heart and with a black rose painted beautifully on the front, with the word 'love' above it. A black rose is our special symbol. Weird, I know, but in my opinion, it's sweet. I opened it and smiled at the pictures. One side was Jon and I, and the other was a small poem. I closed it and looked back outside. The same question entered my mind. That one question that haunted my mind… Is he coming for me? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "When storm clouds grow, and I feel blue, you're song comes drifting on the trade winds, your bright smile shines, like sun on sand, an island dream… of you" I sang softly into the night, as I slowly fell asleep on my window sill.

It was Friday morning when I got up at 6 A.M. like I always do and got ready for school. I got dressed in a light pink shirt with a red rose imprinted on the front, and some light blue jeans. As you can see, I love roses… I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my I-pod and walked out the door. I was walking to school, listening to my I-pod. School was only 5 minutes away, so I always walked. Since I didn't really exercise, walking was good enough. I didn't want to get fat! I yawned a little bit as I entered my first period. As I walked in, Megan grinned and scurried over, "Happy Birthday!" I laughed a little bit and nodded, "umm… thank you"

All throughout school, people were saying 'Happy Birthday' to me. Even people I didn't know! And I was so embarrassed when I walked into the cafeteria and I saw a huge banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Jaime!' I blushed heavily and shook my head. "I am so going to kill them" I mumbled as I sat down at the table. Today was my birthday, and I was starting to hate it. I didn't like all of this attention I was getting. I was just too shy, and I was pretty sure my face was red as a cherry!

As soon school was over, I walked straight home, thinking. I walked into the house, and I started to get dressed for my party. I sighed a bit as I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. I changed into a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. The dress went just below my knees very elegantly. I didn't wear any make up, because I hated the stupid stuff. My dress had like a butterfly pattern on the left side. Just light red butterflies flying up the sides. And on the right side of my dress was a small slit, showing my leg a little bit.

I finally arrived at my party; which was at the Mermaid Hotel, a very fancy and elegant hotel. It was being held in the ballroom and my friends were over excited than usual. And so were my parents. I was starting to get annoyed with them. "Why are you guys so happy?" They shrugged, "You'll just have to find out!"

At the party everyone was dancing and having fun. But I was sitting in a chair just watching everyone. I just didn't feel like dancing right now. I was still very depressed. But just then, out of no where a tall boy with dark brown shaggy hair, and jade green eyes walked over. "Hey Jaime, would you like to dance?" he grinned at me as he held his hand out for me to take. I looked at his hand and blinked, why was he here? "Josh, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously ignoring his hand. He shrugged "I felt like coming" he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He placed both his hands on my waist and started dancing slowly. I blushed a bit as I shyly placed my hands on his shoulders. Why was he dancing with me? He never even talked to me during school, so why now? "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

I blush a very deep shade of red; I looked away from him. "Oh um… thank you" Why did he say that? What's going on!? I was so confused, and a little scared as I danced with him. I didn't notice that my friends were staring at us. I was too busy blushing and thinking that something was going to happen. "Jaime… I have something important to tell you" he said as he suddenly stopped dancing. I looked up and bit my bottom lip, "y-yes?" I stuttered softly, a bit nervous. He smiled at me, "I think I love you" I gasped a bit, "O-oh… umm… I don't know… what to say" I looked away from him. 'Oh my god, what do I do!?' I thought nervously. 'What should I say?!' I look back at him and blushed even deeper as he took my hand and led me outside. I followed reluctantly, not really wanting to go with him. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It wasn't in my nature. Soon we ended on the balcony. He closed the curtains so we were all alone. All that was seen was the moon above. He then turned me to make me face him; he had such a calm face. He took his hand in mine once again and smiled. I tried to smile back, but I just couldn't. All I could think about was Jon. I was destroying his trust by being with this guy! No, I had to get away. But Josh held me tightly; then all of a sudden, he captured my lips with his! My eyes went wide and stared. 'No…' I thought as I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I was trapped…

Tears spilled from my eyes and ran down my cheeks like a river. I couldn't believe it… I was finished. I closed my eyes, hoping it would just go away. But just as it started, it ended quickly. I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw shocked me. I saw Josh, on the ground, and he looked pretty angry as he was up against the wall. "Leave her alone" I gasped. I knew that voice. I quickly turned and my eyes widened once again. As soon as I saw him, As soon as I saw his bright face; I smiled; a true smile… not a fake smile that I had before, but a true, loving smile. Josh stood up and wiped the blood off his lips and glared at the boy who hit him. "Who are you?" the boy grinned and walked over to me and placed his arm around my waist. "Jon" he answered. "Her boyfriend" Josh narrowed his eyes and looked at me and glared. I felt uneasy as I leaned closer to Jon, who was holding me protectively. "I suggest you leave us alone, before I put you in the hospital" Jon smirked. He was truly protective of me, too protective actually. But I didn't mind it, not one bit.

Josh frowned; he was so angry that he lost control. Josh jumped forward and threw a punch at him! Jon quickly pulled me behind him and he raised his hand and caught Josh's fist in his hand. My eyes went wide and watched. Jon had narrowed his eyes and he squeezed his fist tightly, then he kicked Josh in the stomach, making him fall onto his back. Jon walked over and pressed his foot against his neck, and in a deep and dangerous voice, almost sounding demonic, "never… touch her again" and with that he removed his foot and walked back over to me, "Let's go love" he took my hand with the gentlest touch. I followed him, I still couldn't believe it. He came back for me. I smiled and walked closer to him.

Jon turned his head towards me and smiled a kind, loving smile; that same one that I absolutely love so much. I squeezed his hand gently, not wanting to let him go. Not ever. Not again. I wouldn't be able to withstand it. I would die on the inside…

We came across a garden, filled with my favorite flower: Roses. Pink, red, white, yellow, you name it and it was there. I smiled and looked around. The boy holding my hand smiles once more, and picked up a red rose, and he gently taking the thorns off and placed it behind my ear. "Beautiful…" he whispered to me. I blushed and looked away from him shyly. He chuckled a bit and placed his finger under my chin and made me look at him. "I came back, just like I promised" I smiled; a single tear ran down my cheek, but not a tear of sadness. No… it was a tear of pure happiness. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "I won't ever leave you again…" I nodded against his chest. I looked up at him and smiled, "I missed you… so much"

He smiled and he took a step back and looked down at me. "Jaime…" he said my name as he moved down on one knee. My eyes went wide as I watch him. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked down at him. Could he…? He looked up at me, a serious, yet loving look on his calm face. He reached into his pocket… "Jaime I…" he started. "I know I just got back, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you love. You don't know how much I missed you" he held a small black, velvet box in his hand. "Jaime… my love" he open the box. I gasped at what I saw inside. It was a diamond ring… a beautiful ring. Was he…?"

"Will you marry me?" he finally asked. My eyes started to water, stray tears ran down my cheeks, as I gave him a great big smile. I nodded once, "Yes…" He almost jumped up with excitement, but he contained it. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up and hugged me gently. "I will take good care of you love. I promise" I smiled and nodded, "I know you will" He smiled down at me, "I love you" I smiled back at him, "I love you too…" and with that, he leans down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my pink lips. I smiled and I kissed him back.

He soon pulled away and he placed his forehead against mine. "Happy Birthday love" I cried happily and I hugged him tightly, "This was the best gift… I have ever gotten" Unknown to us, we had an audience. We soon heard clapping and cheering! I blushed madly when my friends came and congratulated us. Jon and I smiled and held hands. "So… are you having any kids?" Megan asked with a grin. I blushed madly, but Jon only smiled and held me close and kissed my nose gently. "Maybe one or two" he nodded with his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled back, and we kissed once more under the crescent moon. Happy we were in each others again, and forever…


End file.
